


Distracting

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Kitty [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kitty!Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical night in Anders' Clinic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Ophelias, who gave me the idea for this one. =)

Fenris slipped through the cracked open door. He found Anders exactly where he expected to tonight, sitting at his desk. There was likely parchment in front of him, an open bottle of ink on the desk and a quill in his hand. Anders hadn’t heard him and likely wouldn’t notice him when he jumped up on the desk top. This had been played out many times before.

He strode over to the desk and jumped up, sitting on the very corner. Fenris watched him write for a minute or so, his lips moving silently. He was never sure if Anders spoke to his demon when he did this or if it helped him write the manifesto. His eyes were focused on his neat flowing script, writing words that Fenris could only read some of.

The desk was littered with parchment, all of it covered top to bottom with his writing. Fenris could smell the ink without trying. The air over the desk was a cloud of the strong stench. He wouldn’t be getting the mage’s attention from up here tonight. Fenris had no wish to have that awful smell on his paws all night long.

Turning carefully, Fenris jumped back down to the floor. He knew he could simply make a racket until Anders finally noticed, had done so in the past. Fenris was quiet tonight as he made his way to the desk’s foot well. He was glad to see the boots gone; it would make his task much easier. Fenris sat between his stretched out legs.

Rubbing himself along one leg then the other, Fenris twined around his legs knowing that Anders would eventually notice. He didn’t mind waiting. Anders had never ignored Kitty even though his demon didn’t approve. After their latest trip to the Wounded Coast, Fenris suspected that the mage got as much from their night time affections that he did.

He was putting off the conversation that probably should have happened already. Fenris wasn’t sure he wanted things to change between them. Anders hadn’t given any indications that their lack of spoken communication on the subject bothered him at all. Fenris had found the door open as usual the first night after their return and the mage continued to call him Kitty despite his knowledge.

The chair scraped backwards and Anders leaned over a bit. “Hello, Kitty,” he said.

There was definitely fondness in his voice. Fenris leapt onto the chair, balancing carefully on his leg with his forepaws resting on his chest and rubbed their cheeks together. He felt fingers scratching on his head, a hand stroking along his back. This continued for a few minutes before Fenris felt his arm under his legs. Anders stood slowly and Fenris was gently held to his chest.

“You know,” Anders said as he walked to the doorway looking down at Fenris. “He thinks your nothing but a distraction.”

“Meow!” Fenris didn’t like talking about the demon. He wasn’t at all surprised that it didn’t like him taking the mage away from his work night after night.

“We disagree,” Anders said smiling. He closed and locked the door, returning to the desk to blow out the candles. “I enjoy this.”

Fenris rubbed his cheek then rolled carefully in his arms, exposing his belly. Anders cradled him, scratching at his tummy as he slowly made his way through the dark clinic to his cot. He sat then lay back and Fenris squirmed around until he was comfortable, happy to be a distraction.


End file.
